


【全家雾云】月色

by anxiang



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiang/pseuds/anxiang
Summary: 终于爬上来了，把去年这篇丢上来，不知道等什么时候我才会一口气把腿肉都搬到ao3来
Relationships: 6918, Alaude/Daemon Spade, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 1





	【全家雾云】月色

喧闹而又拥挤的人群仿佛潮水一般不停涌动，商场的墙壁上都挂满了具有浓厚圣诞气息的饰品，高大漂亮的圣诞树挺立在商场的门口，层层叠叠的树枝覆上了一层薄薄的雪，掩盖住发着光的星星灯。  
“哪个牌子的面会比较好？”斯佩多蹲下来，深色的风衣下摆拖到地上，修长的手指轻轻戳着面前的意面，向骸撇去疑问的目光。  
“就这个。”骸推着手推车停在斯佩多的身旁，俯身抽出被斯佩多戳着的意面，放到车内。  
时值圣诞，无论走到意大利的何处，都能看得到神色匆匆为过节准备东西的人。  
“没事吧，小姐？”斯佩多跟在骸的身后，眼疾手快的扶起了被人撞到即将摔倒的年轻女孩。  
“没事没事，多谢你了。”女孩金色的头发在灯光下反射出耀眼的光芒。  
“那就好，在商场里可要注意人喔。”斯佩多对着女孩扬起笑容，靛蓝色的发丝垂落在耳边，带着神秘且惑人的魔力。  
“走了，你是想让初云在外面等你撩妹吗？”骸没好气的戳破斯佩多无处安放的骚气，推着手推车就准备走，并不打算多等一下斯佩多“你不急，我还急着出去找在外面的恭弥。”  
斯佩多对女孩扬起一个致歉的微笑，随后快步跟上骸的脚步。  
“今天难得一起出来，而且初云应该很久没有出来过了，你和初云没有什么想一起去的地方吗？”骸撇过头，几乎算得上体贴的问了一句。这和前不久突然发现斯佩多还存活在彭格列指环中的他形成强烈对比。那个时候的骸差点没直接把指环丢还给沢田纲吉，告诉他如果斯佩多还待在指环里，这个雾守他六道骸就不当了。结果到了最后，不知道斯佩多和纲吉用了什么手段安抚住了骸，骸的态度也来了个一百八十度大转弯。  
“劳你费心了，我们倒也没有什么想去的，跟着你们就行了。”斯佩多漫不经心地把玩着手上不知道从哪掏出来的扑克，一边回答骸。  
“哦呀，不打算和初云出去约会吗？我可是想和恭弥过二人世界的。”骸在调料区停下，翻了翻调料，选择性地拿了几包盐。“今天圣诞节，所以不是待在家里更好吗？”斯佩多将手上的巧克力放到手推车内，示意骸看看超市里拥挤的人群，并不跳骸的坑。  
“kufufu，你说的也是。”骸看着光是超市就能体现出足够的人流，也打消了出去的想法。这个时候的意大利被人填满，约会只有看人，再悲惨一点，说不定还会被暴躁的云雀拖出去打架。如果想要什么浪漫的话，还不如回家，发挥一下幻术的功能。  
两个人之间再次沉默，骸走在前面慢慢挑着他们需要购入的物品，斯佩多则是时不时补充一些小东西下去。  
不过说起来这两个人会一起到超市购物也是一件算得上必然的事。对于骸和云雀来说，云雀不愿意群聚，于是从两人在一起到现今，去超市采购这项活动都是由骸来进行的。至于斯佩多和阿劳迪，如果在一起，那么一般是阿劳迪写出所需物品的清单，交给斯佩多来完成。所以，这一次四个人一起出来，到超市的责任就自然而然地落到两人头上。  
“可以了吧？”距离收银柜不远了，骸探头翻了翻推车内的商品，觉得大致都买齐了，转过头来询问后面的斯佩多。  
“可以了。”斯佩多给出肯定的答案，“那就先这样吧。”骸舒了一口气，前去排队结账，斯佩多就站在骸的身后等待。  
“你多久没出来了？”骸有些好奇的撑着下巴，眼里是全是伪装出来并且肉麻兮兮的好奇。“反正没你久。你不是刚被复仇者放出来吗？”斯佩多哼了一声，表示并不想和骸进行这种无聊的对话。  
“哦，说的也是，毕竟你也才刚真正意义上死了没多久。”骸小心眼的顶回去，表面上看似乎已经忘却斯佩多当时对他做过的那些事，但实际上还是锱铢必较，一找到机会就刺他。  
“我倒是很好奇你死之前不都还怀念着你的初恋情人吗？怎么刚一变成这幅模样就和初云搞上了。”骸正中红心，这局他胜出。  
“嗯？这个你可管不着，多事的小鬼。”斯佩多拒绝回答这个问题，但右眼里跳动的黑桃顺利的让识时务的骸闭上了嘴。  
“谢谢惠顾。”骸把另一袋满满的购物袋丢给斯佩多，自己则是大摇大摆的提着半满的东西就走。斯佩多额头上的青筋跳了跳，最后还是没找骸的麻烦，毕竟外头阿劳迪还在等他们俩。  
  
走出超市，空气都清新许多。虽然人群仍然拥挤，但比起超市内部不流畅的空气，这里还是美好许多。骸远远的向外望去——在人群路过最少的地方，赫然站立着两个身姿挺拔的人。  
“走了，你还磨磨蹭蹭地做什么？”斯佩多拍了下骸的肩膀，自己一人先向前走去。骸回过神，也跟在斯佩多身后向那两人的方向走去。  
今天的月光朦朦胧胧地照拂下来，笼在大地上，仿佛一层轻浅的雾气。商场刺眼的灯光到处挥舞着，打破这层雾气，强势的照亮一切。云雀和阿劳迪所在的地方因为较为偏僻，灯光稍微暗淡一些，倒是没有被这些灯光破坏月夜的梦境。不过树上缠着的星星灯散发着微弱的五彩光芒，给这两人清冷的气质填上一丝柔和。  
“走吧恭弥，今日采购完成。“骸三步并作两步站到了云雀的面前，斯佩多仍是慢吞吞的德行挪到了阿劳迪的面前。  
“好了？”“好了。”斯佩多对着阿劳迪开口时还是带着浓浓的别扭。大概是在以为自己真的能消失在这个世界上后，突然发现自己意识清醒，并且见到被自己放在执念外思念的脸出现在自己面前后，无法消除的尴尬所导致的。但——刻在骨子里的相处模式让斯佩多一瞬间认识到，他近百年没有再见到的阿劳迪依旧没有变。  
“不过——说真的，你站在槲寄生下是想要我做些什么呢？”斯佩多向前两步，话音一落就在阿劳迪面上留下一个亲吻。  
“十代云守要站在这里。”阿劳迪抬起头，蓝色的双眼没有什么波澜，但给了斯佩多一个解释。“这绝对是那个小鬼不知道这个习俗，你怎么也跟着站，万一被人亲了呢？！”斯佩多不太愉快的在阿劳迪的嘴角上落下一个吻。“不是谁都能靠近我的。”阿劳迪站直，开始往回走。斯佩多提着一大袋的物品也跟着，徒留因为骸偷亲又打起来了的两个人。  
月色真美，吻也该落在心上人身上。  
Fin  
2019.12.25

**Author's Note:**

> 终于爬上来了，把去年这篇丢上来，不知道等什么时候我才会一口气把腿肉都搬到ao3来


End file.
